1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a new type of construction for dumping vehicles (dump trucks, dumping trailers and the like) widely used especially in public works, for the manipulation and transport of numerous materials. These vehicles comprise a dump body mounted for pivotal movement from the front toward the rear, and the invention is directed to the structure of these dump bodies.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, these dump bodies essentially comprise a fixed frame, itself formed by two side members interconnected by electrically welded compartments, and support a tiltable container formed from a base itself stiffened with profiles, and sides also stiffened by profiles.
This ordinary mode of construction, although extremely widespread, still comprises numerous disadvantages:
the chassis supports the container at a relatively elevated height, which affects the stability of the vehicle.
the manufacture requires numerous operations of cutting, welding, assembly, etc., whose cost is substantial.
The state of the art may be defined by the following patents:
FR.749,022: This patent has as an object improvements to tank trucks. In particular, it describes the embodiment shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. The tank itself forms the chassis of the trailer and rests directly on the axle holders and has forwardly a special shape for resting on the tractor. The motor body is then mounted on supports fixed on the wall of the tank.
This does not concern a tilting dump body, but a tank truck. There is no correlation between the container and the cradlechassis.
DE.60,494: This patent describes a conventional dump body which rests in the conventional manner on its chassis, which is ordinary. The only novelty is that the container or compartment has a double base and permits obtaining a semicylindrical container. There is no interfitting of the container of the dump body in a cradle-chassis, but only a particular shape of the base of the container of the dump body mounted on a conventional chassis.
The patents FR-A-596,836, U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,254, DE-C-510,987 show only the background of the technology.